


Apple Pie with too much cinnamon

by turquoise_tales



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apple Pie, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve gets emotional, everything is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, here I am, spending hours to make my best guy his favorite dessert and you sleep on me, Stevie?” Bucky tutted at him in mock disappointment, pushing himself up until he straddled Steve’s lap.</p>
<p>“Favorite dessert?” Steve asked staring up at Bucky blearily.</p>
<p>“The apple pie, you dickhead!” Bucky glared down at the man below him, until his face fell. “It- it is your favorite food right? Did I remember it wrong?” He asked, suddenly nervous, his eyes focusing on the floor until he felt Steve’s hands grip his thighs tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie with too much cinnamon

The last thing Steve expected to smell as soon as he stepped into his and Bucky’s shared apartment was apple pie. His first thought was that the exhaustion he was feeling from the long mission and a debrief that felt even longer was leading him to hallucinate warm food along with the warm bed and a warm body to crawl against. Then, he realized the last two already existed and if the first was indeed a hallucination, his brain was craving unnecessary amounts of cinnamon. 

“Steve?” a disembodied voice floated into his scrambled brain compelling him to force his legs in the direction the voice came from. He stopped when he reached the kitchen and his nose detected the familiar Bucky scent underneath the overload of what was definitely apple pie with too much cinnamon. So, it wasn’t a hallucination.

Bucky looked up from the pie he was taking out of the oven when he heard Steve’s footsteps stop and felt the wind displace from all the swaying his exhausted boyfriend was doing on his feet. “Babydoll!” he grinned, placing the somewhat finished pie on the counter and pulling off the single mitten on his flesh hand before throwing himself- frilly flower apron and all- at Steve, sending both of them crashing to the ground. 

Steve groaned, throwing an arm around Bucky’s neck as the latter buried his face into his chest giggling out an, “oops.” They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bucky felt Steve’s breathing even out and the arm around his neck slacken. Pinching Steve’s side to jolt him awake, Bucky swallowed the pained yelp that followed by pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve’s arm reflexively tightened around Bucky’s neck as he opened his mouth to let the latter’s wandering tongue inside, chasing after his lips when Bucky pulled back.  
“You know, here I am, spending hours to make my best guy his favorite dessert and you sleep on me, Stevie?” Bucky tutted at him in mock disappointment, pushing himself up until he straddled Steve’s lap.

“Favorite dessert?” Steve asked staring up at Bucky blearily.

“The apple pie, you dickhead!” Bucky glared down at the man below him, until his face fell. “It- it is your favorite food right? Did I remember it wrong?” He asked, suddenly nervous, his eyes focusing on the floor until he felt Steve’s hands grip his thighs tightly.

Looking back up at Steve’s face, he saw eyes swimming with tears. “What are you crying about, punk?” he grumbled even as his shoulders lost their nervous tension.

“You remembered!” Steve said, sniffling slightly. Bucky sighed pressing his lips together to hold in a smile, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s in a chaste kiss.

“Okay come on,” Bucky replied, standing up and picking Steve up bridal style with the larger man sniffling into the brunette’s neck as he made his way to their bedroom. “Time for bed. You can have the apple pie in the morning.” Bucky dropped a squirming Steve on their bed and pushed him back down when he tried to sit up.

“I said tomorrow.” Bucky said sternly, pulling off his boots and proceeding to take off the bulky suit.

“But Bucky made pie!” Steve whined, mumbling his words, his eyes already half closed.

“Yes, Bucky did.” Bucky smiled softly, pulling off Steve’s boxers before burying him under the sheets and quilts on their bed- clearly, neither super soldier was inclined towards the cold. Kissing Steve’s forehead as the other promptly fell asleep, his face calm and his mouth slightly open, Bucky went back to the kitchen to wrap up the pie and stick it in the fridge. After cleaning the counter, he returned to the bed and snuggled in, throwing an arm and leg on the unmoving body beside him. 

That night, they both slept without nightmares.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Buck- it’s too much cinnamon.”

“Shut up and eat your pie, Stevie. You haven’t even tasted it yet.”

“But I can smell it-“

“Do ya want me to hit ya?”

“Okay fine…..”

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuckin’ punk.”

“Jerk……. Buck?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“… I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Okay, I'm new. And this is my first fanfiction, ever. Like, EVER. So if you liked it, please leave a comment and the kudos thingy xx Thanks.
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-girl ) and you can send me prompts (psst I'll love you if you do)


End file.
